


Говори со мной (грязно)

by murmured_x



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (in itallian), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bottom!Peter, Crying, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slut Shaming, top!tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured_x/pseuds/murmured_x
Summary: Тони начал вымещать свою сексуальную неудовлетворенность к Питеру с помощью грязных разговорчиков на итальянском. И, ладно, было бы огромной ошибкой просто прямо сказать Тони, что он понимает каждое слово.И когда однажды, после очередной перенастройки системы, натягивая костюм посреди лаборатории, Питер услышал бормотание Тони:— Vorrei che tu non indossassi niente sotto. [Я хочу, чтобы ты носил его на голое тело.]Он был потрясён осознанием того, что в ответ на фразу во рту пересохло. Язык отказался подчиняться, как бывало всегда рядом с Тони. Вместо ответа Пит натянул маску и, при этом болтая с Карен об обновлениях, стал беззвучно повторять:что за хрень что за хрень что за хреньреальночто за хрень.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Говори со мной (грязно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk (Dirty) To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785019) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



***

Вообще Питеру нечасто пригождалось знание итальянского. И хотя при нём мистер Делмар больше не говорил о «горячей тётушке», Питер явно был бы счастливее, не зная, что мистер Делмар это в принципе делал. При этом сам он почти не говорил на итальянском — разве что, чтобы вызвать на лице Мэй улыбку.

А потом в его жизни появился Тони Старк.

Ну, вообще-то Питер не собирался ничего скрывать; на самом деле, его бесконечно волновало наличие общих знаний, это давало возможность покрасоваться (ну, или надежду на ту самую возможность) и произвести впечатление на миллиардера Тони Старка. Но вот только впервые Пит услышал, как Тони говорит на итальянском, на миссии: тот очень грязно и похабно выругался. Наташа — она единственная из всех, кроме Питера, его поняла — с усмешкой добавила ещё парочку ругательств от себя лично. И ругань Тони была настолько красочной, что Питер ошеломлённо промолчал. Не потому, что _чёрт возьми, как вы вообще можете такое говорить_ , нет. А _пожалуйста, сделайте всё это со мной_.

Серьёзно, кто вообще _не_ хочет знать, каково это, когда перчатка Железного человека находится прямо в заднице? (Очевидно, конечно, не инопланетные захватчики, с которыми они сражались, но, ладно, это уже их проблемы).

Питер довольно быстро осознал, что Тони использует итальянский, чтобы выразить свои эмоции. И если бы он хотя бы намекнул, что понимает каждое слово, то Тони просто стал бы всё держать в себе. Поэтому Питер молчал.

***

Одним из самых забавных, пускай и несколько надоедливых побочных эффектов от укуса радиоактивного паука, было увеличение буквально всего — метаболизма, сенсорного восприятия, рефлексов. _Либидо_. Так что, будучи не самым популярным в _социальном_ плане (привет школьному оркестру!), он был известен в _других_ областях школьной жизни.

В общем-то, его кличка «Пенис Паркер» была вполне заслужена.

И да, он определённо был не из тех, кто отказывался от секса.

И когда однажды, после _очередной_ перенастройки системы, натягивая костюм посреди лаборатории, Питер услышал бормотание Тони:

— _Vorrei che tu non indossassi niente sotto._ [Я хочу, чтобы ты носил его на голое тело.]

Он был потрясён осознанием того, что в ответ на фразу во рту пересохло. Язык отказался подчиняться, как бывало всегда рядом с Тони. Вместо ответа Пит натянул маску и, при этом болтая с Карен об обновлениях, стал беззвучно повторять: _что за хрень что за хрень что за хрень_ реально _что за хрень_.

И ночью, лёжа в кровати, он дрочил, обдумывал, что именно Тони имел в виду, снова дрочил, размышлял о том, стоит ли делать первый шаг, и снова дрочил. В итоге Пит решил, что на данный момент всё отлично. Да, он спал с ребятами из школы — но это никогда не было чем-то серьёзным, просто перепих. Он никогда не подкатывал к близким друзьям, типа Нэда и ЭмДжей, это бы точно всё усложнило. А Питер не мог позволить себе всё усложнять, особенно, если Тони просто хотел его тело и ничего более.

Если и была какая-то плотина, которая сдерживала желание Тони, то её точно прорвало: Тони стал чаще выражать свой интерес словами — разве что всегда на итальянском. Как-то Питер тестировал новые веб-шутеры, когда Тони вдруг пробормотал, что и сам не прочь испачкать лицо Питера кое-чем белым и липким.

А однажды, сразу после миссии, Тони дал ему вишнёвый чупа-чупс и потрепал по голове, сказав:

— Хорошая работа, карапуз.

Питер под маской скривился, огорчённый таким отношением Тони — как к пятилетке! А потом закатал маску повыше и сунул чупс в рот. И едва сдержал усмешку: Тони тщетно попытался отвести взгляд. Пит вынул лакомство, обвёл языком, и снова взял обратно за щёку, звучно причмокнув.

— _Vuoi succhiare il mio cazzo in quel modo?_ [А мой член ты бы так согласился сосать?] — пробормотал Тони, опустил забрало маски и отвернулся.

Жалко, что Тони был в костюме, и реакции его тела не было видно. Питеру было любопытно, не стало ли в штанах Тони Старка тесно при виде того, как он сосёт сладкий и липкий леденец. Потому что сам бы он ответил на вопрос так: _блядь, да_.

***

В итоге для Питера это стало чем-то вроде игры: вычислять, что же вызывает такие реакции у Тони Старка. Он твёрдо решил не говорить вообще ничего, и вместо этого сводить Тони с ума до тех пор, пока тот не перейдёт от слов к действиям. Например, в воскресение возьмёт и нагнёт Питера, после чего трахнет раз эдак шесть.

Лаборатория внезапно наполнилась чупа-чупсами. Тони пробормотал что-то вроде «ну, они тебе нравятся», словно сделал это исключительно для Питера. Хотя оно именно так и было: Пит обожал смотреть, как темнеют глаза Тони, стоит только губам сомкнуться вокруг лакомства.

Как-то раз Питеру понадобилась небольшая помощь с уравнением, и Тони прижался к его спине, чтобы заглянуть через плечо. Одна рука обхватила бицепс Питера, слегка сжимая, тогда как другая опустилась на карандаш, зажатый в руке подростка, вытягивая тот, чтобы исправить ошибку. Отодвинувшись, он огладил щёку Питера и мурлыкнул:

— _Che bel ragazzo_. [Какой красивый мальчик.]

Скольжение грубоватых мозолей по коже вкупе с тёплым дыханием Тони, обжигающим ухо, и этой сладкой похвалой стало спусковым крючком для гиперактивного либидо Питера. И извинившись, он, прикрыв пах лежащей раньше на коленях тетрадью, убежал дрочить в ванную.

Питер почти сломался и едва не признался, когда стоял, склонившись над лабораторным столом. Он не пытался как-то выгнуться или принять более соблазнительную позу, сосредоточившись на тщательном отсчитывании миллиметров на мензурке с раствором соляной кислоты. Тони же подошёл, держа телефон в одной руке, и прислонился к столу бедром. Вместо приветствия похлопал Питера между лопаток и как-то естественно и незаметно переместил ладонь ниже, на поясницу.

Тони немного надавил, вынуждая Питера слегка прогнуться. А потом сказал настолько небрежно, будто это был повседневный телефонный разговор:

— _Voglio scoparti su questa scrivania finché non urlerai il mio nome._ [Так бы и нагнул тебя над этим столом и трахал, пока ты только и сможешь, что выкрикивать моё имя.]

Ответный вздох Питера заглушило уведомление Джарвиса о том, что Пеппер только что прибыла ради обсуждения предстоящей сделки. Ничто так не влияет на эрекцию, как упоминание бывшей вашего потенциального любовника.

***

Удовольствие Питера омрачалось лишь его почти всепоглощающей потребностью быть наконец оттраханным Тони Старком.

Он много раз мечтал, как найдёт предлог, чтобы встать на колени прямо перед мужчиной, или просто обопрётся о стол, демонстративно отставив задницу. Тони прошептал бы что-то непристойное о том, как наполнит дырку Питера своим членом, на что Питер ответил бы невозмутимо:

— Так почему же вы этого ещё не сделали? — И Тони выполнил бы обещанное.

И это _не_ должно было случиться, когда Питера позвали на его первое заседание совета директоров Stark Industries: он уломал Тони поделать хоть что-то из того, что делают настоящие стажёры (вряд ли, конечно, стажёров-подростков приглашали на подобные заседания, но Тони решил, что лишним не будет).

Как оказалось, один из акционеров был склонен к болтовне и совсем недавно вернулся из _увлекательного_ отпуска на Бора-Бора со своей молоденькой женой. И пока тот что-то бубнил о нудистском пляже, который оказался разочаровывающе пустым, Тони ущипнул себя за нос и со вздохом пробормотал:

— _Tutte le donne sexy se ne sarebbero andate nel momento in cui ti avrebbero visto_. [Да только при одном твоём виде все красотки с криками разбегутся.]

Питер хихикнул.

Он развернул голову в его сторону так быстро, что Питер даже подумал, что Тони потянул мышцу.

Следующее, что осознал Питер: Тони схватил его и вздёрнул на ноги.

И поволок прочь из зала заседаний.

— М-мистер Старк! — заикнулся было Питер, но его втолкнули в соседнюю комнату, заперли дверь и опустили жалюзи. И только после Тони развернулся и посмотрел на него.

— И когда же, блядь, ты успел научиться говорить по-итальянски, Паркер?

— Ох, ладно, это забавно, сэр, но… Я вроде как всегда умел? — попытался оправдаться Питер.

Мысленно он умолял, чтобы Тони поцеловал его, но морально готовился к настоящим крикам. Но никак _не_ ожидал, что Тони отшатнётся, схватившись рукой за грудь.

— Блядь, пацан, это пиздец. Я же говорил… _Дерьмо_ , тебе, наверное, было так некомфортно. Я пойму, если ты хочешь сменить наставника, мы не особо общаемся, но уверен, Роджерс возьмёт тебя под своё крыло…

— Что? — ахнул Питер. — Нет, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, простите, не гоните меня!

— Т-ты извиняешься? _Ты извиняешься_?! — Тони поднял руку, останавливая его, стоило Питеру только попытаться подойти. — Пит, я сраный извращенец. Ты не должен извиняться за это, Боже!

— Вы не понимаете! — воскликнул Питер, прежде чем Тони успел довести его до сердечного приступа. — Я ничего не говорил, потому что ужасно хочу вас, мистер Старк. Мне нравится слышать, как вы говорите всё это, и это так неправильно, но я не хотел портить наши отношения, и всё, чего я когда-либо хотел, так это чтоб вы трахнули меня!

— Серьёзно? — спросил Тони, медленно опуская руку вдоль тела. — Пацан, не говори этого, если это не так.

Питер простонал, расстроенно запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Мистер Старк! Я не невинный ребёнок, и я устал обсасывать этот хренов чупа-чупс, всё время представляя ваш член у себя во рту, в надежде на то, что вы наконец сделаете хоть что-то!

Тони прочистил горло, а пальцы потеребили пуговицу пиджака:

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил он.

Питер энергично закивал:

— _Fottimi finché non urlo il tuo nome_. [Трахайте меня, пока я не начну кричать ваше имя.]

Очевидно, всё, что было нужно, это немного итальянского: Тони рванулся вперёд, хватая его за плечи и оттесняя к стене, пока не прижал Питера к прилегающей к залу собрания, из которого только что ушли, гипсокартонной стене.

— Я хочу быть уверенным, что они тебя услышат, — прошептал Тони в ухо Питера и расстегнул молнию на его взятых в секонде брюках.

— О мой бог… Да-а, — простонал Питер. Он прижался к губам Тони, влажно целуя, и расстегнул ремень Тони, но, прежде чем дотянулся до ширинки, тот развернул его и толкнул лицом в стену. Стянув боксеры ниже, Питер качал бёдрами до тех пор, пока бельё и брюки не упали на лодыжки, а затем бесстыдно развёл ноги в стороны.

— Надо было сразу вести себя с тобой, как со шлюхой, — прорычал Тони, схватив мальчишку за задницу. — Как тебе нравится, Пит?

— Пожёстче, — ответил тот.

Выпустив из ладоней микроволоски, Питер с готовностью прилип ими к стене и обернулся для еще одного поцелуя, но Тони протолкнул в его рот два пальца. Питер захныкал и, глядя Тони прямо в глаза, очень старательно обсасывал и облизывал пальцы. Резкий шлепок по заднице заставил вскрикнуть, и Тони освободил рот Питера только ради того, чтобы запихнуть пальцы ему в задницу.

Питер подался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь, пока не почувствовал основания пальцев Тони.

— Ещё, пожалуйста, ещё…

— Блядь, да ты жаждешь этого, — Тони хмыкнул, протолкнув внутрь ещё один палец. — Этого хватит, детка?

Питер качнул головой, держась за стену и отчаянно поднимаясь и опускаясь на носочках:

— Всё хорошо, мистер Старк, просто трахните меня.

Вздохнув, Тони наклонился вперёд, чтобы прижаться носом к щеке Питера:

— Я очень хочу, детка, но у меня ничего нет.

— Бумажник! — ахнул Питер, когда Тони согнул пальцы и толкнулся ими настолько сильно, что Питер ударился о стену. — Бумажник, проверь мой бумажник! Правый карман.

Тони присел на корточки и запустил свою левую руку в карман Питера, правой лаская его простату.

— Пит, здесь _шестнадцать_ презервативов. Типа, без обид — это пиздецки впечатляюще.

— Вы же сами сказали, мистер Старк, — произнёс он. — Я шлюшка. Мне это чертовски нужно.

Питер заскулил, когда пальцы Тони внезапно остановились. Тот выпрямился и прижался сзади, скользя шёлковой одеждой по горящей спине:

— Как много людей до меня трахнуло тебя, Пити? — прошептал в ухо.

Питер качнул головой:

— Не знаю, я правда не считал. Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , просто…

— Я душу из тебя вытрахаю, Питер, — пообещал Тони. Язык прошёлся по кромке уха, посылая по спине Питера дрожь. — Думаешь, что трахался раньше? Я даже не подумаю остановиться, пока не начнёшь выплакивать моё имя.

Питер издал сдавленный вздох, когда Тони вынул пальцы и с неодобрительным фырком разорвал упаковку и надел презерватив. Маленькие капельки влаги упали на спину, когда Тони сплюнул на член, прежде чем прижать тот меж ягодиц.

— Где ты давал всем тем школьникам трахать тебя, Пити? — спросил он, толкнувшись внутрь. Питер простонал, подаваясь назад, но был остановлен лежащей на бедре рукой. — Отвечай.

— Где угодно. В-в душевой, в раздевалке, за деревьями…

— Что насчёт учителей, детка? — Тони фыркнул, стоило Питеру мотнуть головой в ответ. — Говоришь, ни один учитель не хочет трахнуть эту тугую, маленькую, соблазнительную задницу? — он рванулся вперёд, живот ударился о спину Питера, стоило ему оказаться полностью внутри.

— М-м-м, мистер Старк, я, а-ах, не знаю, — Питер изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на ответах.

— Значит, ты просто позволяешь всем использовать себя, м? — спросил Тони. Он поставил ботинки поверх носков Питера и придержал за бедра, не давая ему пошевелиться. И сделал несколько быстрых толчков.

— Да! — вскрикнул Питер. — Мне постоянно это нужно, мистер Старк.

Тони ухватил его за волосы, слегка оттянул голову назад так, чтобы присосаться к его шее.

— Я-я думал, вы хотите трахнуть меня, — поддразнил Питер, ухмыльнувшись, когда губы Тони с влажным _чмок_ отлепились от его кожи.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, шкет, — предостерёг он.

Питер усмехнулся:

— Мистер Старк, однажды во время обеда меня трахнули три лучших игрока баскетбольной команды, и этого всё равно было как-то маловато.

Тони рыкнул, накрыл ладонью плечо мальчишки и, нажимая пальцами на ключицу и удерживая Питера на одном месте, стал буквально _вколачивать_ его в стену.

— Мистер Старк, — задохнулся Питер. Он позволил одной руке отцепиться от стены и тут же потянулся ею назад и схватил Тони за бедро. — Прошу, сильнее, _сильнее_.

Тони убрал руку с плеча и сгреб в кулак его волосы, на сей раз как следует, что даже ногти чиркнули по коже головы, и потянул с такой силой, что у Питера защипало в глазах. Он уткнулся лицом в стену, с каждым толчком его тело врезалось в нее: Тони трахал его основательно, доводя до крика.

— Вот как ты хочешь этого, Пит? — он кипел, срывая рубашку с плеч Питера, чтобы прикусить и всосать кожу.

— Да, _да_ , укуси меня… Укуси сильнее.

Тони простонал, впиваясь зубами в мускулы мальчишки, скользнув языком по коже Питера и пососав кровоподтёк над сонной артерией, прежде чем ослабить челюсть.

— Ты такая грязная, нетерпеливая шлюха, — усмехнулся Тони. — Пожалуй, стоило трахнуть тебя прямо посреди зала собрания, чтобы все видели.

Питер захныкал, нетерпеливо ткнувшись в крашенную гипсокартонную стену. Тони сдвинулся, опустил ногу с Питера, и мальчик поднял свою, подтянув колено к локтю. Упёрся в стену пальцами ног, и Тони одобрительно простонал, хватая Питера за внутреннюю сторону бёдра, когда угол наклона с новой позицией стал меняться.

— Дай всем знать, кто так хорошо трахает тебя, детка, — приказал Тони, снова запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы Питера.

— Мистер Старк, а-ах! Мистер Старк, — закричал Питер, когда тот толкнулся в него ещё сильнее и жёстче, так, что даже стена задрожала.

— Они, наверное, думают, что ты раздвигаешь ноги ради своего места, — Тони понизил голос и добавил: — И понятия не имеют, что ты делаешь это бесплатно.

Давление стремительно нарастало в паху Питера, и каждый удар по чувствительной простате становился сокрушительным.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — взмолился он. — Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили в меня.

Рука, сжимающая бедро Питера, разжалась, и мужчина вместо этого обхватил истекающий член Питера.

— Готов кончить, детка?

— Да! — вскрикнул Питер. — Да, да, да-а… ах, ах, — его голос дрогнул, когда Тони начал дрочить ему, так же сильно и грубо, какими были толчки внутри. Он отпустил волосы Питера, и сразу стало не хватать этих болезненно-приятных прикосновений. Но вдруг пальцы Тони скользнули в рот Питера: он засунул их так глубоко, что Пит едва мог дышать.

Раньше у Питера бывали хорошие оргазмы. В основном, так как трахался он с неуклюжими подростками, которые едва ли могли удовлетворить его сексуальные аппетиты, удовольствия он получал мало. Так что нет нужды говорить, что к Тони Старку, который трахался дольше, чем он _жил_ , Питер был не готов. Его крик не смогли заглушить даже пальцы по рту. Они выскользнули, и Тони снова ухватил Питера за плечо, продолжая трахать. Питер на каждом толчке прикладывался лбом о стену перед собой. Его взгляд был направлен вниз, на покрытую бежевой краской стену, по которой стекала его сперма. Вскоре взгляд затуманился, глаза защипало от подступающих слёз.

— Тони, Тони, пожалуйста, — взмолился Питер срывающимся голосом. Он был совершенно не готов к тому, что его будут трахать после оргазма: все предыдущие партнёры кончали раньше него. — Эт… Это уже слишком.

— Малыш, — простонал Тони, обхватив руками торс Питера и погрузившись глубже в его тело. И, содрогнувшись, он кончил и, обмякнув, навалился на Питера, тяжело дыша ему в волосы. — Блядь, я же говорил, что заставлю тебя рыдать.

Питер хрипло рассмеялся, вытер щёки о тыльную сторону ладоней. Тони выскользнул из него и, прежде чем привести одежду в порядок, выбросил презерватив. Питер ослабил притяжение микроволосков на ноге, и медленно опустил её, но вот отпускать руки сразу было страшновато. И скорее всего именно поэтому Тони молча помог Питеру надеть боксеры и натянуть брюки. А после накрыл его ладони своими.

— Давай, Пит. Я тебя держу, — пообещал он. — Отпускай.

Секунда, и вот Питер ослабил притяжение микроволосков. Тони тут же развернул его и, притянув к себе, сжал в объятиях.

— Переборщил? — спросил он.

— Нет! Просто стал немного чувствительнее в конце, — пояснил Питер. — Но это было очень, _очень_ хорошо, сэр.

— Лучше баскетбольной команды? — поддразнил Тони.

Питер ухмыльнулся, потянувшись за поцелуем.

— Несравненно, — пробомотал он. — Собственно… — он замолчал, уткнувшись носом в нос Тони. — Не думаю, что смогу вернуться к старшеклассникам.

— Не сможешь? — уточнил Тони с притворной озабоченностью в голосе. — То есть мне придётся каждый день тебя трахать?

Питер застонал, стиснул его рубашку в руке:

— Можно, пожалуйста? — и похлопал ресницами для большей убедительности.

Тони обхватил подбородок Питера, нежно провел большим пальцем по щеке.

— Думаю, кое-что я могу устроить. Но только для тебя, шкет.

Ухмыльнувшись, Питер наклонил голову так, чтобы рот оказался прямо напротив большого пальца Тони, и приоткрыл губы.

— Ты пиздецки ненасытен, да? — простонал Тони, прижав подушечку к зубам Питера.

— Постарайся не отставать, старичок.


End file.
